With rapid development of mobile communication, a personal mobile terminal has become an important node in information transmission network. People maintain real-time information exchange between the personal mobile terminal and an information center. Meanwhile, improvement of living standards not only meets people's daily basic necessities of life, but also makes people have more and more opportunities to focus on their own health needs. Therefore, a series of wearable devices have emerged at the right moment.
Two important features that all the above devices have are easy mobility and long battery life. Aiming at demands of such products, to design a power supply system with compact volume and high conversion efficiency will facilitate the system to satisfy the two features.
In a switching power supply conversion scheme, there are usually a magnetic element for storing energy, several capacitive elements for filtering, and several switching elements for chopping wave. Because of existence of these elements, it is difficult to design the switching power supply conversion scheme on one silicon wafer similar to a linear regulator to achieve a high integration degree of all functions.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.